1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a measuring device, and more particularly to an electronic coordinatometer.
2. Description of the Related Art
Induction radio technology is widely used in modern industries for detecting positions of mechanical equipments. A bus is an important part in the induction radio technology. However, a non-neglectable problem with the existing bus is that it is heavy and needs a hoisting equipment for transportation.